Danny's Life
by FloynterPoneslover27
Summary: Danny met his best friends Tom and Dougie in 1997,they always hung out ,but something changes when Harry starts dating Danny but over the course of their friendships things are set to get even more complicated.
1. Chapter 1

The first chapter needs explaining a little,the first three sentences is set in 2003 ,the italics is the past and then it goes back to 2003,its just for this will get to read the story from Danny,Tom and Dougie's POV. I hope you enjoy,if your a part of this site please review ,if not and you know me give me your thoughts,if there is something you dislike you may say so.

2003

"Hey Tom" ,Tom gave a very small smile when he sat down on Danny's bed ,Danny was concerned about his best friend ever since he had gotten the phone call and he was very curious ,he wants to had started to act oddly when Danny told him that he was dating someone ,and that someone was Harry Judd.

_1997_

_"Danny Jones don't be so rude the fletchers have just moved into this neighborhood and I'd like you to make the effort with Tom,he is only a year older than you"_  
_"But mum I don't",Danny is very reluctant to make a new friends because when he was at nursery he had a best friend called Jack but a few weeks later Jack moved away to Italy and couldn't leave any contact details so Danny reacted pretty badly he pushes others away because he is afraid that they will leave him._  
_"Just do this for me okay"_  
_Danny went into his bedroom and put on a new t shirt and jeans and went downstairs_  
_"This is my son Danny"his mum had laughed to Debbie.  
"Hi Danny"Debbie smiled back ,Danny had his arms crossed he was not impressed by this,the only reason he was downstairs was because Debbie and his mum are new friends.  
"Come on Tom"Danny said to Tom and they went upstairs to his room ,Tom noticed the guitar in the corner "You play guitar"he asked  
"Yeah been playing since I was 7"_  
_"I've been playing from a early age too,me and my dad sometimes do a gig together"_  
_"That's really awesome"  
Tom and Danny spent the rest of the time discussing music ,they laughed and became best friends ,later on in the week they met a lad called Dougie Poynter at a Blink 182 concert,and they hang out every single day._

"So,are you going to tell me why you have been acting weird lately"?"Danny asks  
"You"  
"I don't really understand"  
"Ever since you met Harry you don't talk to me ,you don't want to hang out with me and Dougie anymore,you've changed and he lied to you when he first arrived yet now you seem to have forgotten that",Tom is only saying part of the truth here,he is trying to figure his feelings towards Danny but can't say anything because of Harry.  
"Harry has said sorry about that,I know when he lived in New York he had a very different life ,when he moved to London he was finding it very hard to adjust and we weren't actually in a relationship then ,so he lied to me one time ,big deal.I would like it if you could make more of a effort with him,if you care about our friendship"  
"How dare you suggest that I don't care about our friendship,I'm just saying please don't forget that you have friends as well who want to spend time with you,who want to know what's going on .I will be civil towards Harry but there's just something about him that doesn't feel right"  
"Okay fine ,tomorrow meet me at Starbucks and tell Dougie".Danny knew that Harry wasn't completely reliable but he really likes him,they have this connection and he wants to see where their relationship goes ,if it works out great but they're only teenagers and he had the feeling there was something else bothering Tom but didn't want to force the issue.  
"Thank you",and with that Tom left Danny's and went round the corner to see his other best friend Dougie.


	2. Chapter 2

DANNY POV

It was a glorious saturday a month ago ,me Dougie and Tom were sitting by my lake outside the back of my house when a taxi pulled up next day so naturally I was curious so I started making my way towards the very handsome guy.I introduced myself ,and it turned out that we had met before,he is from New York and has moved in with his grandparents ,he had a major falling out with his parents so they sent him to London in the hope that he will stop his rebellious ways. The school dance at my school happened a week later ,he was dancing with some other lad so I walked straight up to Harry and asked him out,needless to say he was angry but we kissed and things are great I think,we have been spending a lot of time together,its new thing I can't understand where Tom is coming from and I think he is still keeping something from me but he won't tell me,he doesn't trust me anymore clearly. I'm very angry and upset but we are meeting with Dougie tomorrow maybe things will have calmed phone starts buzzing smiling to myself I answer as I see Harry's name flash up . "Hey you"I say  
"We need to meet now"  
"Okay",he seems agitated  
"Ten minutes I will be at your place see you soon",and then he hung up the phone before I had the chance to say anything else I wonder what is going on and if I have upset him because he really is upset about something.

Ten minutes later

There is a knock on my front door ,so I slowly walk towards it and open it "I don't have long"Harry tells me before walking into the lounge  
"What is it?"I ask skeptically  
"I think we should break up"he calmly tells me  
"Why?I love you"  
"My ex has showed up it has brought up some unresolved feelings"  
"You cheated"  
"What no of course not"  
"I had to ask"  
"I'm not getting back together with James,but seeing him again has brought up my past,my dad caught us having sex in his bed and threw him out.I never had the chance to say goodbye ,we never dealt with us. I love you so much Danny but now isn't the right time for me and I need to be on my own,I need to figure stuff out and I don't know how long it will take.I'm sorry",and then he just leaves me alone in the lounge .How could he give up on us after four amazing weeks,we had laughs,we had some fun,happy and amazing times.I was going tell him something important ,and the thing is he is my next door neighbor and we're bound to see each other at school but he wants space,its not going to be very easy.I have fallen madly in love with him and he is my first true love.I know I'm only 17 years old but I know how I feel,my heart is broken ,if Harry wants his precious space he can have it and I really hope I am what he not I don't know what I am going to do.

DOUGIE POV

I am currently enjoying the sunshine ,and am sat on a chair just relaxing with a glass of lemonade ,with my eyes "Hey Doug".  
"Hey Tom"I smile  
"You okay?"  
"I'm great"  
"How is studying going?"  
"Better ,teachers are impressed I have good hopes for my exams"  
"Cool",something is wrong  
"Tom,are you upset about something,seems like you want to say something.I am always here for you."  
"Just spoke to Danny"  
"You told him your true feelings?"  
"Not exactly"  
"So you just said he was spending too much time with Harry"  
"Yeah"  
"How did he react?"  
"Not so good but he wants to meet me and you tomorrow at Starbucks"  
"Awesome,what time?"  
"He didn't tell me",typical Danny Jones.  
"I think you should text him to find out"  
Tom grabbed his phone and sent a quick text "You need to tell him how you feel"I kindly say  
"He's with Harry"  
"Harry isn't right for him,you are"  
"He's head over heels in love with him,he doesn't appreciate my advice of his him my feelings would only complicate things,we're friends and things are changing."  
"If you don't say anything you will regret it ,what's life without a little a catch Tom you need to realize that ,and even if he doesn't feel the same way,have some time away from him as a temporary measure"  
"I will tell him just not right now,I'm not ready!  
I was about to agree with Tom if he isn't ready I am not going to force the issue I'm one of his best friends and I want to be there for him ,I have no intention of not being in his has just walked through my back gate and in tears.  
"Danny?"I exclaim  
"I don't,I erm",he seems to be struggling to talk  
"What?"  
"Harry just broke up with me,wants to find himself,wants time to figure out what he wants isn't sure how long that will 's ex boyfriend James showed up,apparently they never officially broke up,they were caught having under age sex"  
"I'm really sorry to hear that"  
"Are you really"  
"I'm one your best friends I just want you to be happy ,and I am here for you when you need me"  
"Oh Dougie I believe that you care I wish the same could be said for Tom,where is he anyway?"  
"He did drop by but he started to feel sick so he went home",I know that was a lie but I couldn't tell him the truth I made a promise to Tom.  
I look around my garden and notice that Tom just slipped away ,never knew he could be sneaky.  
"Oh okay,well I hope he is okay by tomorrow afternoon"  
"Well if not we can always rearrange ,he hasn't gotten sick on purpose"  
"I guess"  
"You know I'm right"  
"Has he said anything to you?"  
"About what?"  
"He has been acting strange for the past month,he says its just because he feels neglected but I get the feeling there is more to it than that.I thought he might have said something to you"  
"Sorry no,can't help you"  
"Oh okay"  
"Am I a bad person?"  
"No your not"  
"Then why has Harry left me,he just gave up on us because a ex showed up what does that tell you?",its breaking my heart ,he's hurting ,he's doubting himself all because of that jerk.  
"It means that when he was in New York he was with someone that he didn't have a chance to say goodbye to ,when he met you he was so in love he thought the past was behind him and seeing this Jack doesn't mean he still loves or even wants to be with him,it means that he wants to time to deal with the situation and he wants to see if he can be without he decides not to come back to you then it just means that you weren't the perfect match but Danny I promise you that you will find your true love,your only ,you don't need to be in any rush you have so much time"  
"I know I just really liked it,we were happy and then that James had to show up and ruin everything I hate them both but I still really like Harry but I guess some things aren't meant to be,it just really sucks you know!"  
"I know it does"  
"I'm gonna get going now,see you tomorrow"  
"See you then"  
It angers me that Harry is the reason behind Danny's heartache,they were together for a month and they were so in love ,but then someone from the past shows up and Harry all of a sudden wants space ,doesn't know what he wants how dare he treat my best friend that should be with someone like but unfortunately he doesn't see it ,I wish he would they are meant to be and I know Tom isn't ready to say anything at the moment.

TOM POV

I just had to get home it was just too much for me ,so yeah I am in love with Danny one of my best friends,it wasn't planned ,it just happened ,one of those things.I wish that I didn't feel this way because it hurts so much. Dougie is the only one who knows,he is the only person I can trust with my secret and I know he thinks I should confess but once I explain why I don't want to he was so supportive and understanding,he always knows what to say and do to make me feel better,he is a very reliable and loyal phone starts to ring and its a unknown number which is odd as that never happens "Hello"I reluctantly say  
"Hey ,I know you probably don't want to talk but I need to explain"  
"How did you get my number"  
"Does it matter?"  
"Yeah actually because we're not mates Harry ,we have never spoken what is it you want?"  
"I never meant to hurt Danny I really do love and care about him a lot", THEN WHY BREAK UP WITH HIM YOU ASSHOLE!.If I was with Danny I would never want to let him go,I wouldn't bail at the first sign of trouble  
"Really?"  
"I know you must find that hard to believe"  
"Back home in New York I made a lot of mistakes and one of those involved James,my parents caught us together ,I was put on a plane straight away ,and then I met Danny.I thought I would never see James again ,I'm not in love with him,we slept together once that was all ,but he wants more than that and I need to tell him that I am not interested.I need to be on my own to see if its possible to be without Danny"  
"My best friends heart is broken,this is the worst state I have ever seen him in and its your minute you were together and the next you weren't,you gave up on your relationship the moment something bad happened,you want space after a bloody month ,it doesn't make any sense and I'm going to make damn sure that he doesn't get hurt again,you need to stay away from him"  
"When I've had enough time to think I will get back with him,there's nothing you can do to stop it,he wants to be with me,surely you don't want to make him angry"  
"Are you threatening me?"  
"You just told me to keep away,I know what your game plan is?"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Your in love with him and its quite pathetic really,he will never look at you the same way he does me,you have lost and you haven't told him because your painfully aware of the truth"  
"Danny will get over you in time,when you make your move he won't want you"  
"We'll see"  
"Yeah I guess we will"  
And then he hung up the phone,just who just he think he is.


	3. Chapter 3

TOM POV

I knew Danny would show up at Dougie's and that things would still be awkward so I went home ,and sent a text to Dougie telling him to tell Danny that I am sick which he did agree to do.I am so angry right now ,first Harry breaks up with Danny who is one of the loveliest guys on the entire planet,I would literally treat him like the amazing guy I know he is,we could be so happy and I am tempted to tell him how I feel ,but I won't because he is really heartbroken and that kills me.I am currently upstairs in my bedroom sat in front of my pc when Danny pops up online on msn and I am about to set myself as offline but then he started talking to me.

Tom and Danny conversation

DJones Hey Tom how you feeling?  
TFletcher Better now I've had a rest  
DJones I thought maybe you were avoiding me  
TFletcher Why would I want to do that?!  
DJones I know your upset with me because I was spending all my time with Harry ,really sorry about that just got caught up in the romance that's all but I get the feeling there is something else ,something your lying about and that hurts are supposed to be best mates and tell each other everything ,I am really worried about you.  
TFletcher Yes I was upset over Harry but I am fine now,and I do have another secret but its something that I am uncomfortable sharing with at this time,its complicated and I am afraid that if I tell you it will change everything between us.  
DJones Does Dougie know?  
TFletcher Does that matter?  
DJones Yeah it does ,me and you have been best friends since I was 7 years old and you have told Dougie before me its good to know who's friendship you value most thanks tom  
TFletcher That's not true  
DJones Fuck you Tom,tomorrow is cancelled speak to me when you want to tell me what the hell is going on  
DJones has now signed off

I sigh to myself and then start crying I can understand where Danny is coming from but I can't I'm not ready,I want to be there for my friend but he wants nothing to do with me unless I tell him and we' will see each other around but I know things are going to get worse before they get better.I grab my phone and ring Dougie still in tears "Hey man what's up?"he answers straight away which is something that I can always count on.  
"Me and Danny just got into another fight ,wants nothing to do with me unless I tell him what's really going on?"  
"Aw that sucks dude"  
"He worked out you knew and thinks I value your friendship more ,your not going to say anything right"  
"I won't but you need to,its the only way to save your friendship"  
"How can I tell him the truth?He's heartbroken and he will never look at me in the same way I do him,why would he and even if something did happen it would be for all the wrong reasons"  
"Then make something up"  
"Like what?"  
"Tom your my best friend and I love you ,your clever I am sure you will figure something out.I take it he has cancelled meeting tomorrow"  
"Yeah he has"  
"I'll be at yours in ten minutes okay I'm thinking star wars Marathon and I'll bring goodies",Dougie always knows how to cheer me up  
"See you soon" and I hung up.

15 minutes later  
There is a knock on my bedroom door "Come in"I say weakly and collapse into Dougie's chest and he just wraps his arms around me tight and the tears just start,really wishing that they would stop "I'm sorry Dougs"  
"Its okay,I'm always here for you no matter what"  
"I'm such a horrible friend ,such a worthless and unattractive ,I've lost my best friend but I just can't bring myself to"  
"Tom you have always been a loyal,caring and a fantastic friend I am so lucky to have you in my life ,I love you so much you and Danny will sort things out,you can't tell him the truth but you need to say something ,even if its something small. Your far from worthless your a talented guy who would do anything for anyone,so sweet and I can't even begin to put into words just how much you mean to me"  
"You really mean that?",Dougie grabs a tissue and gently dabs away the tears "Of course I do,never ever doubt that".I look into Dougie's eyes,and before I knew it I pressed my lips to his ,we kiss for a few minutes then break apart "What was that?I ask  
Dougie just looks at me shrugs and then runs out of my room ,does he?did I oh fuck so I follow after my best friend I need to know why ran off ,I can't lose Dougie,without him I would be lost.  
"Off out mum"I say and then I was straight out the front door ,I sped up my walking and then I remember that I can't go there his parents think he's still at mine and won't be back till tomorrow.I sighed and I take a left and cross over the road and head off to this secret place where me,dougie and danny hang a creek and it has a beautiful lake and I soon spot Dougie ,and I slowly walk up to him and sit down.  
"Hey"I quietly say  
"Hey"  
"I'm not going to lie I am really confused right now"  
"About?"  
"I kissed you and you ran away"  
" I am in love with you and I know you don't feel the same way which is fine I'd rather have you as a friend than nothing"  
Hearing Dougie saying that didn't anger me,or confuse me , he is sweet,caring,loyal,makes me laugh,is always there for me,gorgeous and I think maybe we would be good together but I have loved Danny for a long time or maybe it was a crush ,I am so confused,that kiss was actually the best thing to happen to me,we could be so happy and it is pretty clear that Danny is 100 percent in love with Harry and has never shown a romantic interest in me,it doesn't hurt me as much as I thought it would,telling him would confuse him,all I know is I need to rethink some things.  
"I"  
"Its okay Tom,you don't need to say anything",he looks like he is going to cry ,and now I am so confused is it Danny I still love or could I really love Dougie,they're both so perfect ,need to think.  
"Dougs"  
"Don't you dare"  
"Dare what?"  
"To feel sorry for me,or to tell me what I want to hear"

DOUGIE POV

Yeah that's bloody right I have been telling Tom that Danny is the perfect guy which is actually true ,I mean Danny has the looks,will do anything for you,is the class crown and everything that anyone would look for,don't blame anyone for finding him attractive or wanting to be with him and I have been fighting feelings for my best friend and its been getting to me ,there has also been a lot of other stuff going on with me lately,my dad just left us ,school sucks,mum and me aren't getting along and I'm only 15 years old fantastic.  
"I don't feel sorry for you"  
I know Tom doesn't feel sorry for me ,I am however starting to regret telling him how I feel how can I possibly feel that way at my age doesn't make any sense right?  
"I know that"  
"Then why say it we have been friends for six years and you say something like that"  
"I'm sorry I just feel so stupid telling you what a mistake"  
"No it wasn't"  
"But things are complicated"  
"That kiss we shared was amazing ,it was possibly the best thing to happen to me this week,maybe I'm wrong about how I feel towards Danny"  
"You've loved him for a long time,its not the easiest thing to just switch off your feelings"  
"I know that,I just knowing that kissing you again and again wouldn't be so bad me"  
"I want to try something",don't even know what he means by that but before I have the chance to say another word Tom pulls me closer,puts his arms around my neck and kisses me and I find myself kissing him back again with so much passion than before,I don't know what he is thinking right now,maybe he loves me ,maybe he doesn't but this kiss feels amazing,I am so happy right now and what's life without a little risk.

Ten minutes later

The kissing has now come to a stop got to have some time for breathing "Wow"Tom beamed  
"I know"  
"Dougie Poynter I would like to take you out on a date",I giggle  
"Would you?"  
"I don't know where things between us are going to lead but now I seem to be looking at you in a different way,kissing you made me happy and I want to take you to someplace nice,right now"  
I am really speechless Tom not only wants to kiss me he wants to take me on a date and today ,i am staying at tom's anyway so going on a date is just something unexpected that has happened ,its really weird.  
"Sure"I smile  
"Can I hold your hand?"  
I blush "You never have to ask"  
"I'll be sure to remember that"

DANNY POV

Harry has hurt me so badly but I can't help loving him ,we were happy everything was so perfect and currently I am in my front garden sat on one of the deck chairs with a glass of juice ,came out to calm down after my online row with Tom ,two arguments in one day brilliant and I'm not even sure we are friends anymore ,i understand he missed us hanging out but he couldn't try to be happy for me and something is troubling him ,he said he felt uncomfortable and is not ready then he dropped himself in it by pretty much saying he told Dougie ,maybe he isn't really my friend,something has changed and I have no idea what.I sigh as I finish my drink "Danny go to the shops for me love"comes the voice of my mum as she comes outside  
"What do you need?"I reluctantly ask,I know full well what she is doing  
"Just some milk and spend the rest of whatever you want",and she passes me a tenner  
"Okay mum"  
"Maybe go and talk to Tom"  
"Why he has made perfectly clear he doesn't value our friendship,I know is something but he won't tell me ,and Dougie knows how can he tell him over me we've known each longer and he has always told me everything"  
"That doesn't mean he cares about you less,maybe dougie found out by mistake or forced it out of him,and I know you will miss him as a friend,just try okay please"  
I gave a small smile and gave her a hug "I'd do anything for you mum"  
I start singing a song to myself as I turn the corner when I notice Tom and Dougie in a restaurant ,and they're kissing since when and how long,why lie to me what have I done wrong.I take a deep breath and am about to walk across the road to the restaurant when someone bumps into me "Watch it"  
"Sorry Danny"  
"Whatever Harry"  
"I know your mad at me but can't we try to be civil"  
"You asked for space so your getting it"  
"I still love"  
"Don't you ever say that to me again ,you broke up with me the moment your ex showed up,you gave up on us ,leave me alone"  
I walked away and got to where I was headed in the first place and walked up to Tom and Dougie "I think I get it now"I say causing them both to give me strange looks  
"What do you mean?"Dougie questions  
"How long have you been together and since when do you both lie to me?"  
"This is our first date,it only got arranged half a hour ago ,we were hanging out anyway and kissed ,then decided to have a date ,we were going to tell you tomorrow but your not exactly in the mood to talk to Tom",now I feel stupid.  
"Oh"  
"Talk to you another time mate"Tom gently smiled  
"I don't think so",I sadly say  
"Dan"  
"Your not gonna want to spend any time with ME are you now you've started dating which makes you a hypocrite tom"  
I rushed out and sat on the bench nearby and felt a hand on my shoulder "Danny Jones is that you?"a female voice spoke  
"Yeah,I'm sorry but who are you?"  
"Kara",name sounds familiar  
"I've had a lot on my mind lately"  
"That's okay want to talk about it"  
"Thanks but I've done enough talking things through for today"  
"Fair enough,let me give you my number and if ever you need someone call me"  
"Okay",I passed her my phone and she typed it in "See you soon Danny" she winked and went on her way.


	4. Chapter 4

DANNY POV

I think Kara goes to the same college as me,not really spoken to her much but she does seem like such a lovely lass she will be such a good friend ,gonna leave it a couple of days before getting in contact with her again,she has been so lovely and I can't see Harry, he breaks my heart in a thousand fucking pieces,asks for space ,bails on us and just expected me to say yeah okay lets be civil,and I'll pretend I am okay even though I'm dying inside,great plan asshole.I wanted to find Tom and have a heart to heart with cos I need friends more than anything right now . I see him on a date with Dougie,laughing,joking and kissing they're gonna be like that all the time and I don't want to be around to see that,sorry if that is just a bit selfish but I'm not really in the best of moods at the moment they don't me spoiling their fun,or their happiness and they didn't tell me just went on the date straight away as they just so happened to be hanging out this evening how convenient tom could have come to see me to sort things out but even my mum wanted me to go to him,if me and my mum weren't close and I did need to go to the shops for her which I did on the way back.  
"Danny love how did it go with Tom?"she asked me gently  
"He is on a date with Dougie"  
"Oh",she seems surprised ,she isn't the only one  
"I only found out because I saw them kissing at the lovely new Italian place that's opened up"  
"Have they been together for a while?"  
"No it was the first date tonight"  
"Your not happy for them"  
"Mum they could have sent a text to say they were on a date,Tom could have come here to say sorry,to fix things but he's more bothered about his romance and how can I be around them all the time ,they're going to be all one another and I'm all alone its not fair,they've known each for less time and it was Dougie who Tom told his secret to ,why did I have to the one to be the bigger person?"  
"They're your best friends and I can understand your feelings but you need them"  
"Tom got mad at me because I spent all my time with Harry ,and is now with Dougie"  
"I know love"  
"You don't understand"  
"Harry wasn't right for you"  
"I love him,I want him"  
"He has a bad history"  
"That's in the past he is trying to put it behind him"  
"He abandoned you"  
"You think I don't know that,I know its soon but he just wants some space we might get back together"  
"Your fooling yourself"  
"Its not up to you mum"  
"Danny Jones I do not appreciate you speaking to me like this"  
"I don't appreciate you not supporting me"  
"You will not see Harry when your living in this house"  
"I'll move out then"  
"Your 17 years old and have no idea of looking after yourself ,you always fuck everything up"  
I went upstairs to my bedroom,shut the door and locked it behind me.I grab the suitcase that is on top of my wardrobe and start grabbing anything of mine and throwing into the suitcase .I get my phone out of my pocket and ring a number.  
"Danny"  
"Sorry to do this but where are you and Dougie"  
"Same place why?"  
"How much longer do you think you'll be I was wondering if I could stay at yours me and my mum have had a argument"  
"Get to mine in a hour"  
"Okay"  
"See you then"  
"Bye"

I know I should feel bad for ruining Tom's date but for some reason it bothered me seeing them on a date a lot more than it should and I don't know why ,I don't understand but I need support right now that much I do know.

TOM POV

Danny just rung me in the middle of my date with Dougie although I think some of the other costumers were probably a bit relieved me and Dougie were playing tonsil tennis,in between waiting for food to arrive .Danny is upset again and its not because I although he is probably still a bit mad ,he has probably got into a argument with his mum,said some things in heat of moment and is cooling off.  
"Danny's staying at mine"I say whilst staring down at the floor  
"Oh"  
"Its okay we have a hour before he shows up at mine and your still more than welcome to"  
"Whatever"  
"Don't be like that"  
"I'm not staying at yours tonight, I'll tell my mum I started to feel sick or something"  
"He's upset"  
"He was already upset"  
"I think his mum has thrown him out or he's just ran away"  
"Oh I see so he is only wanting a place to crash ,until he finds somewhere he wouldn't have rung you otherwise he isn't interested in being your friend"  
"That's a bit unfair he is your friend too"  
"He is going to want comforting all the time where does that leave me?"  
He thinks me and Danny will end up making out or something but to be honest with you I think I am falling for Dougie "Dougs I'm on a date with you,I'm seeing Danny later and he only asked to stay one night"  
"Its one night for now,and how do you even know your parents will be okay with it?"  
"He's like a son to them"  
"I'm not though am I?"  
"Doug"  
"I'll see you at school"  
"I don't want you to go"  
"You don't get a say"  
I reached over and tried to stroke his face but he pushed my hand away "Night Tom"he said and just left the restaurant ,everyone is staring at me now so I just pay for our food and run out after Dougie. I look left and right ,no where to be is not the way our first date was meant to end,we should be together kissing under the stars holding each thinks my parents don't like him,but they actually love him just as much as Danny.I really wish he knew and believed that,he is quite sensitive and he can be a bit inappropriate but that's one of his charms.

"TOM DANNY'S HERE",my mum shouts  
"Great send him upstairs"I really wish he wasn't here I want Dougie here with me, its him I am in love with ,just wish I had known sooner.  
"Hey Tom"Danny says as he enters and throws his bags on the floor  
"I thought you were only staying for one night"  
"Yeah I am"  
"Those bags say different what the fuck happened dude?"  
"Fuck off"  
"You can't keep doing this"  
"Doing what?"  
"Punishing your mum just because she wants the best for you"  
"She doesn't understand me at all"  
"Because you refuse to see her point of view"  
"She told me I wasn't allowed to have any contact with Harry",oh god  
"Yeah"  
"Your on her side"  
"Harry has a very bad past with James ,they were caught having sex in his parents bed and ever since he arrived here he has shown no signs of wanting to become a better person,he gave up on your relationship the moment things got weird and he has asked for space,and has also hinted he wants more,he is messing with your head ,you deserve so much better than him"  
"Do I?"  
"Of course you do ,there is someone who loves you and will make you happy"  
Danny leans forward and kisses me on the lips and I push him away "What the hell do you think you are doing?"  
"I thought"  
" I'm with Dougie,I'm madly in love with him I thought maybe there was something between me and you but I was wrong"  
Oh bloody hell I've probably made things worse now. 


End file.
